


Talk me to sleep

by panna_acida



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, Lavi voice is calming, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine person A of your otp is reading a book late at night and person B can’t sleep so they ask person A to read to them so person A starts reading out loud and a few minutes later person B is completely knocked out and person A gives them a kiss on their forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk me to sleep

Allen yawned, blinking at the dim light coming from the night stand near him. Rolled on the other side, just to see Lavi reading a book leaning on the headboard with a relaxed expression on his face.

"What are you reading?" asked in a quiet tone Allen, rubbing his eyes to take away that little sleep clinging to him.

"Mh?" mumbled the red head flipping page, without moving his eyes from the book. "Oh nothing special, something I need to read for the old panda". Commented after a while with a little shrug, just before lowering the book and look at the sleepy boy near him.   
"Why are even awake Aren-chan?" asked Lavi, going to move one of his hand in the white tussled hair, in a soothing motion on the other boy head.

"Can't sleep." Yawned back Allen, closing again his eyes and going to rest his head in the other chest, just to feel the steady rhythm of Lavi heart.

“Mh, mh, yes… as if I believe you… moyashi…” whispered with a little smile on his lips, receiving a light smack from Allen, before laughing. “Ok, what’s happening?” Asked again in a more serious tone, continuing to move his hand between the soft white hair.

“Nothing, just… nothing.” Shrugged Allen, going to bury his head more in the other boy chest, letting the silence grow.  
“Could you please read that out loud?” Asked after a few minute of silence opening again his eyes and pointing at the book near Lavi hand.

“No problem.” Commented in a light tone. Taking back the book and starting to read, from the same point he left, just letting his voice fill the quite room. And sooth all the worries from Allen mind.

After only two pages, a soft snore reached Lavi ears making the boy smile proud.

“Goodnight Allen.” said, closing the book and sliding a little on the bed just to leave a kiss on the boy forehead and going to sleep. Because the book could wait, Allen… never.


End file.
